


Hogar, dulce hogar

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, father - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: He vuelto a los fics, aunque no penséis que vuelvo a hacer de Sherlock, este fue porque me vinieron ideas y necesitaba compartirlas. Dichas ideas no vieron porque la serie me diese ánimos para volver; sino que fueron los fan vídeos nuevos y en especial uno. En este fic John y Sherlock hacen las paces, pero, ¿por qué?





	

He vuelto a los fics, aunque no penséis que vuelvo a hacer de Sherlock, este fue porque me vinieron ideas y necesitaba compartirlas. Dichas ideas no vieron porque la serie me diese ánimos para volver; sino que fueron los fan vídeos nuevos y en especial uno. En este fic John y Sherlock hacen las paces, pero, ¿por qué?

**Hogar, dulce Hogar:**

— Sherlock por el amor de dios, no te mueras — John le decía a Sherlock mientras las lágrimas no paran de salirle — no me dejes solo, no lo soportaré. Ya fue difícil cuando te marchaste dos años, ahora si te vas para siempre será peor.

John Watson se encontraba en una silla de hospital llorando a más no poder mientras su mejor amigo, el detective Sherlock Holmes se encontraba en una camilla de hospital, había sido por su culpa, le había pegado de tal forma que le había fracturado varias costillas y le había dañado los pulmones. Pero después de que todo eso, el militar se había calmado y había recordado que aún sentía algo por el detective, que aún quería seguir estando a su lado, disfrutando de cada momento juntos. No se perdonaría si Sherlock William Scott Holmes muriese por su culpa.

— No llores —comentó con debilidad Sherlock — nunca te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

— No hables, no gastes fuerzas Sherlock. Debes recuperarte — John cogió de la mano de su mejor y sonrió mientras con la mano que tenía libre, se secó las lágrimas — lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Fui un estúpido, te culpé de la muerte de Mary, de la que tú no tuviste ninguna culpa. Te culpé del abandono que me hiciste pasar durante dos años. Te culpé de que mi pequeña se quedara sin una madre. Te culpé de muchas cosas, de cosas que tú no tenías culpa, de cosas que pasaron y que no fueron porque tú quisieras. El destino quiso que esas cosas pasaran y eso fue lo que pasó. No quiero estar mal contigo, no quiero enfadarme contigo y no quiero culparte de cosas que han pasado. Quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y empezar de nuevo. Empezar de nuevo a ser compañeros de casos, a volver a vivir juntos con la pequeña. Espero que cuando salgas de aquí podamos volver al principio de todo — el médico dijo mientras Sherlock le miraba mientras intentaba respirar bien por el tubo que tenía conectado — ahora te dejo descansar, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo esto una vez que salgas del hospital.

John se levantó de la silla, dejó de agarrar al detective, le besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Era duro ver a su compañero en esa situación y peor era verle en la situación que él había causado. Suspiró y se dejó caer mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared en el suelo. Necesitaba estar en la puerta por si pasaba algo, necesitaba estar alerta para ayudar a su mejor amigo en todo momento, ya que quería enmendar los errores del pasado y todo lo que él hizo mal, como el apartarse de Sherlock una vez que se casó o cuando la niña nació; entre otras diversas situaciones. Miró a la pared y luego suspiró, esperaba que una vez que el menor de los varones Holmes saliese del hospital, todo se solucionase.

Los días fueron pasando y John pasaba más tiempo cuidando de Sherlock en el hospital que de su propia hija, para ella tendría tiempo cuando el detective saliese de allí; primero necesitaba ayudar a su amigo. Molly le decía a John que no podía seguir así la cosa, que ella también tenía otras obligaciones; pero John le decía siempre que se esperase unos días, que pronto podría volver a la normalidad. Y en efecto, pronto volvieron a la normalidad, la pequeña dejó de ser una carga para Molly y pudo volver al trabajo con normalidad. Mientras que Sherlock salía de hospital, John le seguía ayudando en Baker Street; ya que por el momento no podía hacer muchas cosas de su vida cotidiana; pero seguramente que cuando menos se lo esperase volvería a la carga.

— John, quédate aquí con la pequeña. Me es más cómodo sobre todo por si necesito algo en medio de la noche. No me gustaría que la señora Hudson tuviese que hacer las cosas por mí, ella es mayor y no quiero que por mi culpa le pase algo — aquello fue algo que asombró al rubio, algo que nunca había pensado que escucharía decirle a Sherlock Holmes — ¿qué me dices? ¿Te quedas?

— Nunca pensé que después de que te dijera aquello en el hospital, recapacitaras y ahora me pidas esto. Volver a Baker Street será lo mejor para ambos, será lo mejor para que te recuperes cuanto antes y sobre todo para que la pequeña tenga un hogar en condiciones — la señora Hudson apareció en ese momento y saltó de alegría, por fin tenía de nuevo a sus dos chicos en el piso. Por fin tenía a su pareja favorita de vuelta y pronto volverían ambos y la pequeña a la carga — te invito a un té. Voy a prepararlo. Y no se preocupe señora Hudson, que también le daré una taza de té, así que siéntese con Sherlock en la sala.

Mientras John Watson preparaba el té para el detective y la señora Hudson, ambos sonreían encantados por la vuelta del doctor al piso, porque las cosas estaban volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. John volvía a Baker Street y lo hacía para quedarse, para no marcharse nunca más. El 221B de Baker Street era y siempre será el hogar de John, el único sitio que llamó hogar e incluso lo llamó su hogar en el blog. Para Sherlock el que volviese John era algo maravilloso, una esperanza nueva de que las cosas iban a cambiar a mejor, de que por fin podría dar un paso más con sus sentimientos y de una vez por todas decirle la verdad a John Hamish Watson; por fin podría decirle lo que sentía por él, por fin todos esos sentimientos que siempre había escondido, iban a aflorar tarde o temprano.

Una vez que el té estuvo servido, los tres sonrieron y se sintieron como si las cosas nunca hubiesen cambiado, como si Mary fuese ya algo del pasado y que solo les importase el futuro. La relación de Sherlock William Scott Holmes y John Hamish Watson empezaba de nuevo y esta vez empezaba de forma diferente, a parte del bebé, ambos ya se conocían de antemano y ambos ya sabían que sentían hacía el otro.

**Espero que el fic os haya gustado, si es así, espero comentarios positivos y también constructivos. Espero que este fic corto haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

**Wordpress: El Rincon de Larelop**

**Facebook: FairyCosplay**

**Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**

**Youtube: El Rincon de Larelop**


End file.
